Alphabet Love
by joanbabykyu
Summary: Wonkyu story A to Z, Ficlet/drable DLDR!


Wonkyu

Alphabet Love (A-C)

.

.

.

A for Anak

"Aku mau satu anak saja hyuuung~~" Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya, melayangkan protes pada keinginan sang kekasih.

"Tidak baby, tiga anak saja. Agar rumah kita nantinya semakin ramai." Siwon, bukan tidak sayang pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, adakalanya keegoisan seorang manusia merasuki dirinya.

Malam itu seusai Super Show, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka di atas ranjang empuk di kamar hotel mereka. Entah bagaimana, topik tentang anak tiba-tiba mereka perbincangkan.

"Aish, hyung! Hamil dan melahirkan itu tidak enak. Cukup satu saja, kecuali jika hyung yang mengandung juga melahirkan!" Bibir pinkish Kyuhyun semakin mengerut, ia bahkan sudah melipat tangan di dadanya pertanda ia tak bisa lagi bersabar dan diajak kompromi.

"Mana bisa, Baby! Hyung ini lelaki tulen. Mana mungkin bisa hamil dan melahirkan."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hyung, aku juga lelaki tulen. Mana mungkin bisa hamil."

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, untuk sesaat menikmati setiap pahatan sempurna yang tersuguh dengan nyata di mata masing-masing. Lantas tertawa keras, menertawakan perbincangan tak jelas mereka.

"Kau benar, sayang. Kita sama-sama laki-laki tak akan ada yang bisa hamil." Mendekap tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Tapi, tidak masalah. Asal bersamamu, tidak ada anakpun hidupku sudah semakin sempurna. Lagi pula, masih banyak anak-anak kecil diluaran sana yang kehilangan orang tuanya, saat ini. Kita bisa mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka." Mengecup pipi gembil itu bertubi-tubi hingga Kyuhyun merasa kegelian sendiri.

"Ah, kau benar hyung. Aku ingin anak laki-laki, hyung."

"Anak perempuan lebih lucu dan menggemaskan. Kita adopsi anak perempuan saja."

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya laki-laki, hyung!"

-END-

B for Baby

Siwon selalu berfikir, jika setiap paginya akan terasa sempurna pabila ia membuka mata, ia langsung disuguhi dengan paras indah milik Kyuhyun. Siwon akan dengan senang hati mengurangi jam tidurnya demi dapat menikmati keindahan itu lebih lama. Ketika kelopak matanya menyembunyikan bola mata sewarna caramel itu, bulu mata yang lentik menghiasi setiap garis matanya. Nampak menggemaskan dan menenangkan, seperti seorang bayi yang tertidur dalam buaian sang ibunda.

Bibir tebalnya akan sedikit terbuka, membiarkan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapih mengintip dengan malu. Pipinya yang gembil, nampak sangat lembut dan mulus. Menyebabkannya betah untuk berlama-lama membelai kulit mulus itu.

Dan, yang paling ia tunggu adalah ketika mata itu mengerjap pelan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya, untuk kemudian bola mata yang selalu bersinar cerah dan kekanakkan itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Nampak sangat menggemaskan, seperti seorang bayi yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Good Morning, Baby!" Siwon akan dengan senang hati memagut bibir kenyal itu kedalam ciumannya.

-END-

C for Cooking

Bau semerbak campuran tepung, telur dan margarin menyeruak hidung Siwon begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Seingatnya, hari ini Jiwon sedang berlibur bersama ibunda tercintanya. Rasanya sungguh tidak mungkin jika tiba-tiba Jiwon berada di Apartemennya dan memasak untuknya.

Bergegas membuka sepatu, dan memakai sandal rumah. Melempar tas yang dijinjingnya ke atas sofa. Pikirannya lebih tertarik untuk segera sampai di dapur memastikan siapa orang yang kini berada di bawah atap yang sama dengannya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat diambang pintu dapur. Memperhatikan siluet tinggi yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Siluet tinggi yang amat sangat ia kenali. Matanya menelusuri seluruh bagian dapur yang kini nampak berantakan dan kotor. Tepung yang tercecer di lantai dan juga di atas meja, bahkan ia melihat pecahan telur di atas lantai, yang dibiarkan begitu saja oleh seseorang yang masih sibuk membelakanginya.

"Sayang, ada apa ini?" Siwon mulai membuka suara, karena sepertinya pelaku pengotoran dapur Siwon, masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Siwonnie?"

Tubuh jangkung itu membalik, menampakan wajah sebal dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, belum lagi dipipi dan dahinya terdapat noda-noda putih yang berasal dari tepung. Yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan adalah pergerakkan tangannya yang tidak berhenti mengocok adonan di dalam mangkuk plastik, sementara tubuhnya di balut apron putih.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Membersihkan pipi dan dahi Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau disini, hm?"

"Hyung tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Aku sedang memasak, siwonnie~~" bibir Kyuhyun semakin mengerucut.

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Hyung tahu kau sedang memasak, maksudku. Kenapa tiba-tiba memasak, hm?"

"Aku baru saja belajar memasak dengan Ahra Noona, aku ingin membuatkanmu pancake spesiaaaal~~ ah tunggu, aku sudah berhasil membuat satu." Menyimpan mangkuknya, lalu bergerak membawakan pancake yang baru saja ia buat. Tampilannya tampak meyakinkan dengan lumuran madu juga beberapa potongan buah strawberry diatasnya.

"Ayo, kau coba hyuuung!"

"Baiklah!" Siwon mecubit sedikit pancake dihadapannya. Memakannya dengan senang hati. Begitu lidahnya mampu mengecap, keningnya berkerut heran. Rasanya sungguh sangat asin, bahkan madu yang membalutnyapun tak sanggup mengimbangi rasa asin yang berlebihan itu.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Enakkan?"

"Baby, ini..." Siwon sekuat tenaga mendorong potongan pancake itu ke tenggorokannya. Pikirannya menimbang apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit menahan rasa mual yang kini menderanya.

"Bagaimana?"

pertanyaan Kyuhyun memaksa Siwon untuk segera menjawab dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Hatinya luluh, menatap mata itu bersinar penuh harap. Hingga membuatnya tak tega untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ini...ini sangat enak baby!"

"Benarkah? Woaahh aku berhasil ternyata! Hyung harus menghabiskan semuanyaaaaa. Hyung tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku sedang membuat satu lagi, agar kau kenyang." Kyuhyun segera membalik tubuhnya, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan adonan yang ditinggalkannya barusan. Senyumnya mengembang lebar.

Dan Siwon hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya kini, apalagi ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap tempat garam yang terbuka lebar di samping tempat gula yang masih tertutup rapat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun telah salah memasukkan garam.

Poor you Siwonnie!

-END-

Saya tau ini gagal u,u. Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis saya jadi merasa canggung untuk bermesraan dengan rangkaian kata.

Karna ini adalah alphabet love, drable atau ficlet ini akan berlanjut sampai huruf z. Dari satu huruf ke huruf lain bisa berhubungan bisa juga tidak. Tergantung tema dari hurufnya.

Terima kasih kepada semua readers yang sudah mau mampir disini. Saya tau tulisan saya masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki.

Kritik dan saran saya terima :D


End file.
